Droids Are Great Friends
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: We all know about about Anakin and R2-D2's friendship, but what about Ahsoka and R7-A7's? 2nd One-Shot! 5th Story! Please enjoy!


**Droids Really Are Great Friends  
><strong>_A fanfiction written By StarWarsRocksMySocks  
><em>**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**I am sorry if there are typing errors, I fractured one of my typing fingers :( It is quite hard to write and type, and there is no P.E for me at school for 6 weeks :( Sigh….. But I came up with this story! I noticed how R2-D2 and Anakin are very attached to each other- best friends. But what about Ahsoka and R7-A7?  
><strong>

Anakin Skywalker was repairing his damaged starfighter, along with his blue and white astromech droid, R2-D2. Otherwise known as R2.

"R2, pass me the screw driver" Said Anakin, fiddling with a red on the control panel.

R2 beeped happily, and rolled over to the tool box. He picked out a yellow screw driver from the rusty old box, and returned to Anakin.

"Thanks buddy" Said Anakin as he took the screw driver out of the little, thin claw R2 was holding it with. R2 chirped and whistled happily.

Anakin sighed to himself and mumbled "I'm gonna kill Ahsoka when I see her"

Anakin's starfighter had been damaged in the previous mission, when they were defending the planet Kashyyk, home of the Wookiees. He, Ahsoka and Kit Fisto were zooming around in their starfighters, each trying to avoid a vulture droid. Until Ahsoka started shooting the vulture in front of her, instead of the one following her. But she didn't realise that Anakin was flying past, and shot his starfighter instead. Luckily he didn't crash; the damage just made him have extreme difficulty flying. Their mission was successful, but Anakin needed to repair his starfighter, so here he was now.

A few sparks landed on Anakin's un-gloved hand, causing him to pull his hand away. The sparks left tiny, minor burns on Anakin's hand. The young jedi knight sighed to himself; he should be able to fix this starfighter easily. Maybe he was still a little frustrated with his padawan, not thinking about her own actions once again.

Anakin narrowed his eyes to get a closer look at the sparking control panel. Maybe this was going to be tougher that he thought.

Anakin heard the door swoosh open, and then light footsteps. He knew who it was straight away. His teenaged Togruta Padawan, Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin ignored her, he was busy at the moment, and would deal with his reckless child later.

Ahsoka came up behind her Master, bent down slightly, and gently tapped his shoulder "Look, Master, I'm sorry for… hurting… you're starfighter, I can help you repair it if you want" Ahsoka said softly.

'_Why is Ahsoka acting all sorry-like? Maybe it was because I snapped at her when the mission ended' _Anakin thought

"Not that's alright Snips" Anakin stood up, drawing himself to his full height. Ahsoka also drew herself to her full height – which wasn't saying much – and looked up at her Master.

Anakin looked down at his apprentice. His Padawan was still so little, she still had to look up to the people she was talking to, and Anakin had to look down on her. But even though she had grown since she had been apprenticed to him – and you could easily tell – she was still a tiny little thing.

Ahsoka looked over to R2 and patted the dome that was his head.

"Are you sure Master? You seem to be having a little trouble"

"Well… I could use a little help"

Ahsoka smirked to herself _'Never thought I'd see the day where Anakin Skywalker needs help repairing something mechanical' _She thought cheekily.

Anakin sat back down on the cold metal floor, and Ahsoka flopped down beside him.

"So what do you need help with Skyguy?"

"I thought you had stopped calling me that?"

"Well I did, until I want to annoy you" Ahsoka smirked mischievously

Anakin rolled his eyes at his padawan's behaviour; that child could get annoying and snippy when she wanted to, and this seemed to be one of these times.

"Well there seems to be something wrong in these circuits" He prodded one of the wires "And since your eyesight is much better than mine, you should be able to see something"

Ahsoka looked at the control panel, and spotted something within three or four seconds "There's a wire that has – somehow – wrapped itself around another wire" The Padawan fiddled with some wires for a minute then stood up.

"Everything's fine now, the rest can be easily fixed" She said, and then started walking towards her starfighter.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anakin called out

"I'm getting R7! We're going out!" She called back

"Where are you going?"

Ahsoka walked behind her red and white starfighter. She came back with her white, green and red, astromech, R7-A7, rolling along beside her.

"I'm taking him out to get cleaned, he's pretty messed up"

When R2 noticed R7, he rolled over to him, beeping and whistling, greeting him.

"Sorry Artooey, Me and R7 are going out" Said Ahsoka

R2 beeped in reply, and rolled back over to his own Master.

"See you later then, Snips" Anakin waved, and then went back to fixing his starfighter. Before Ahsoka left, she used the Force and knocked over a can of paint, making the blue liquid spill onto the floor. It went all over Anakin's boot. But he was too caught up in fixing his starfighter, he didn't even notice. Ahsoka smirked to herself, then trotted out of the room, R7 rolling behind her.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0P0P0P0P0P _On the way to the droid cleaners…_

Ahsoka and R7 walked down the street, until R7 stopped dead in his tracks. Ahsoka crouched down next the astromech droid and patted the dome that was his head.

"What up buddy?" She asked him

He whistled and backed away slowly. He knew where he was going. R7 _hated _going to the cleaners. Last time when he and Ahsoka went to the cleaners, Ahsoka had to literally _drag_ him into the cleaners.

"Look R7, it's just the cleaners, it'll be fine. Absolutely fine"

Ahsoka reached out to pat his dome again. R7 let out a high pitched screech and started rolling away. Ahsoka sighed, stood up and lifted the droid off the ground a few centimetres and gently drew him towards her.

"Please R7" Ahsoka said softly

R7 whined, and span his head around rapidly.

The Togruta Padawan smiled "Thanks buddy" She set R7 down, and laid her small hand over his dome so he couldn't 'escape' again.

They came up to Cleaners door, and R7 let out a frightened squeak.

Once again, Ahsoka crouched down next to the frightened droid "Look, we'll be in there half an hour, then we'll be straight out, I promise" Ahsoka reassured him, placing a hand over her heart.

Ahsoka walked through the doors, R7 rolling behind her. One of the cleaners came up to them. "Wow! An R7 unit! I thought they weren't even invented!" He exclaimed, examining R7.

Ahsoka laughed a little "Oh! He is an R7 unit, but he has the body of an R2 unit"

"Oh wow!"

"Anyway, please can we get him cleaned?"

"Oh, of course"

_Half an hour later…_

Ahsoka walked out of the cleaners, with a sparkling clean R7.

"See R7, that wasn't so bad was it? Now you clean!" Said Ahsoka, before mumbling "For once"

R7 let out a long, high pitched squeak, and Ahsoka smiled. R7 was known for his brashness, and his aggressive attitude. Probably why he was assigned to Ahsoka in the first place. They had lots of things in common.

"Come on, let's get back"

_Outside Ahsoka and Anakin's shared quarters…_

Ahsoka walked into her quarters, laughing hard. R7 had just bumped into a Padawan, a Padawan that Ahsoka didn't really take a liking to. And R7 had told him to 'Get out the kriffing way'. It was something that the little astromech had picked up off his owner, Ahsoka. Lots of Master had come to Anakin to have a word about Ahsoka foul language. And it looked like R7 had picked up on it…

"What's so funny, Snips?" Asked Anakin, sounding irritated.

Ahsoka looked up, seeing her Master holding up his boot. It was covered in blue paint. R7 sniggered and hid behind Ahsoka's legs.

Ahsoka scratched the back of her lekku, which had become a vivid shade blue, due to her embarrassment. The Togruta way of blushing. "Uh, ha ha, yeah…"

"Snips, looks like you have some explaining to do"

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**So that was my second One-Shot! Please tell me how I did in your reviews! Please read my other stories! And please give me some ideas about my next One-Shot! Please Review! :D**


End file.
